The instant invention relates to a camera support and more particularly to a support for holding a camera and its accessory equipment on the body of the user while leaving the hands of the user free and yet permitting freedom of movement of the user's body.
There are many devices disclosed in the prior art for supporting a camera independently of holding a camera with the hands. However, there are several types of cameras, such as television cameras, which have associated with them heavy, accessory equipment. In using such a camera, which itself is both heavy and bulky and whose accessory equipment is also heavy and bulky, it would be desirable for the user of such a camera to be able to have a support for the camera and accessory equipment which not only holds the camera and the accessory equipment in such a way as to give the user maximum freedom of movement while it is being used for video purposes, but which may also be used as a cart to enable the user to roll the camera and accessory equipment on the ground when it is desired to transport the camera and equipment to or from a site.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a camera support of the type just described. It is a further object of the invention to provide a camera support of the above type which so distributes the load of the camera and accessory equipment as to permit the latter to be relatively balanced fore and aft of the user's body.
The instant invention therefore provides a camera support which not only provides freedom of movement during camera use but may be readily converted into a rolling cart. The camera support is characterized by a structure which leaves the shoulders of the user substantially free of any weight of the camera or its accessory equipment, yet which permits such weight to be relatively balanced.